


唇匠情挑

by Sherlia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlia/pseuds/Sherlia
Summary: want to salute Fingersmith,but actually nothing really related...lol
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock收到一个快递，是一支口红  
Consulting detective左看右看也没分析出什么，甚至连这份快递是谁寄来的都不知道。这让他比接到一起连环杀人案还兴奋，披上外套就直奔巴茨医院。  
—————————————————————————————  
“well，这是ysl的新款..银管502”Molly只看了一眼就认出了那支官网刚上架就断货的口红，不，唇釉，当然，对于Sherlock来说，这不重要。  
Sherlock蹲在实验室的角落，把那只口红点了一点在自己的手背上，嗯，橘棕色。显得自己本来就苍白的皮肤更加的白，轻轻用手指抹开，变成番茄红，这不禁让他想起来...  
—————————————————————————————  
Mycroft办公室  
做哥哥的似乎并不意外小混蛋大白天火急火燎的闯进自己的办公室，他给了Anthea一个眼神，示意她把门关好，没有紧急的事情不要打扰  
省略掉“你来做什么..""我来..."的废话情节  
Mycroft站在Sherlock身后，看着他从口袋里面掏出那支口红  
Sherlock面对着镜子，小心翼翼的将口红涂在自己的唇上，以一种，色情的姿态。他先用舌头轻轻舔抵自己的唇瓣将其润湿，再慢慢的将液体涂在自己的唇上，同时观察着Mycroft的表情，抿一下嘴唇，舌尖伸出舔掉嘴角多余的部分。  
Mycroft向前走了一部，微微眯起眼睛细细的打量着Sherlock的嘴唇  
“你涂多了"做哥哥的走到Sherlock面前，用身高压制的对方，左手却不受控的抚上对方的脸略有些粗暴的捏着他的下巴使其抬起头好让两人的瞳孔交叠。  
几乎是在用一瞬间，Sherlock环住Mycroft柔软的腰，将自己的唇贴了上去，只是浅尝便放开了Mycroft。“现在呢？”Sherlock勾起嘴角，看着大英政府红润娇嫩的嘴唇，他可真想把这一幕拍下来，挂在221B的墙上。  
有些奇怪，这支口红在Sherlock嘴上的时候，使人感觉十分妖娆邪魅  
但到了Mycroft的嘴上，则是一种，umm，禁欲的感觉  
Mycroft几乎不可闻的笑了一下，反手就把Sherlock抱起来压到办公桌上。你以为健身，只是为了减肥吗？当然不。  
Sherlock被压在下面，显然有些不情愿。但还是冲Mycroft挑了挑眉“你就这点能耐？”  
Mycroft毫不为之所动，附身到Sherlock耳边“calm down，brother mine.我会让你哭着求我。”不同于往日的细致优雅，Mycroft几乎是以撕扯的方式脱掉Sherlock的衬衫，使他纤细的腰肢暴露在空气当中。有些凶狠的吻从Sherlock耳后，颈侧再到胸前已经微微凸起。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft单手解开Sherlock已经绷紧的裤子，发胀的阴茎迫不及待的弹出来，打在Mycroft的小腹上。Sherlock几乎要被剥光了，光滑的皮肤暴露在空气中，而Mycroft的三件套却依然整整齐齐的穿在身上。这一幕生生的刺激了Sherlock，前液沾湿Mycroft裆前的那块布料，不算柔软的布料与Sherlock青筋暴起的阴茎摩擦在一起，快感席卷而来“唔....”呻吟在冲出口之前被Sherlock憋了回去。  
Mycroft抬起头看了Sherlock一眼，在性爱里的Mycroft似乎比平时还要理性克制。这无疑让Sherlock有些失望，他想看Mycroft失控，想看Mycroft被欲望支配，当然只能是为他，在他身上，或者身下。但很明显，这一次，他并没有占上风。  
Mycroft不慌不忙的解开领带，起身以居高临下的姿态俯视身下的人“张嘴。”  
Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，最初的番茄红被口水晕染开来，变成诱人的桃红色。然后对着Mycroft挑衅的一笑，摇摇头。  
“Don’t make me order you.”Mycroft的声音变得有些沙哑，手开始在Sherlock胸前已经红透了的乳头上徘徊，趁其不注意用力搓揉。  
“I like to see you try...”后者死死的咬住下唇，依旧嘴硬。  
做哥哥的到也不急，微凉的手指慢条斯理的抚过Sherlock的全身最后落在最敏感的地方，Sherlock一想到自己哥哥那干净细长的手指正在自己赤裸的身上滑动，就忍不住兴奋的浑身颤栗。  
他抬起上半身，吻住他哥哥的嘴唇，辗转厮磨，吞噬彼此的呼吸“Mycroft，你还是太甜了。”

小时候Mommy总是很喜欢在夏天买很多汽水和冰激凌囤在家里。Sherlock喜欢柠檬味，而Mycroft却嫌柠檬味太酸，所以从来都只喝橘子味。  
夏日的夜晚他独自坐在床上，回想着白天Mycroft的一举一动。修长白皙的脖子，敏感的耳朵，虽然没有自己纤细却异常柔软的腰肢，以及那刚刚喝完汽水还带着水泽的唇瓣。  
Mycroft几乎是他青少年时期，每一次自慰时意淫的对象。Sherlock曾无数次幻想Mycroft亲起来是什么味道的。  
直到17岁那年，他才付出实际行动。在歇斯底里的争吵之后，Sherlock忍无可忍的踮起脚尖堵住了Mycroft那张满口道德伦理的嘴，他看着Mycroft在那一瞬间变得通红的脸，歪着头咂了咂嘴，好像是在回味，然后给出了一个肯定的评价。  
“Mycroft你亲起来很甜很软，很舒服。”  
Oh，大概也是在那一次之后吧，Mycroft几乎就再也没用他主动过。

想到这里，Sherlock就有点不甘心，他想伸手去解Mycroft衬衫的扣子，却被Mycroft抓住手腕按在办公桌上动弹不得。Mycroft低下头含住Sherlock的已经有些发紫的分身，仔细的舔弄，同时从口袋里掏出润滑剂倒在手上。  
“嗯...Myc...”Sherlock终于在Mycroft周到的服务下放弃抵抗，呻吟出声，忍不住将腰往上挺，想要Mycroft含的在深一点。  
Mycroft松开Sherlock，埋头便吻上了Sherlock的小穴。“啊...嗯...”突如其来的刺激让Sherlock惊叫出声，黏腻细软的嗓音好像一只被人抓住尾巴的小野猫。越是叫的心不甘情不愿，就越是撩人。Mycroft不用抬头都能想象到Sherlock现在那张羞红的脸赌气撅起的嘴巴和被情欲润湿的眼眶。脑海中的这一幕无疑取悦了Mycroft，他低声笑了一下，舌尖便钻进了Sherlock的小穴仔仔细细的舔着每一块褶皱。感觉Sherlock应该准备好的时候，才慢慢插入第一根手指，Mycroft的每一个动作都被克制缓慢绵长，他从不希望伤到Sherlock。  
“My...!快点...嗯..”短暂的不适过后Sherlock开始变得急切急切，不断的扭动着腰向Mycroft索求，Mycroft又加了一根手指同时加快了力度，他感觉到此时此刻Sherlock的小穴正紧紧的咬着他的手指。可以了  
终于，Mycroft将Sherlock抱了起来，在他的眼睫上轻轻的吻了一下  
“Sher，帮我把衣服脱掉”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock撅噘嘴，不情愿的直起腰，后穴传来阵阵空虚感让人难受极了。毫无耐心，又拉又扯的解开Mycroft的裤子，看到自己哥哥为自己而涨的发紫的欲望，得意的勾了勾嘴角，扬起下巴望进Mycroft的眼睛“你硬了。”  
Mycroft不似Sherlock那般挑衅，只是轻轻笑一下。修长的手指在自己弟弟已经被液体润湿的后穴旁滑动扫过，磨人的撩拨，却始终不肯给予更多。满意的看到Sherlock倒吸一口气，身体不断扭动着靠向自己，粉嫩的后穴一收一缩，分泌出更多体液。  
歪过头唇瓣贴着Sherlock敏感的耳廓，好像蛊惑一般“你湿了。”  
Sherlock被说的一愣，努力隐藏着自己的欲望和情绪，可红透了的耳朵还是出卖了他，脖子不自觉地缩了缩，他才不想让Mycroft知道他害羞了，不然会被Mycroft笑话一辈子的，嗯，一辈子。虽然只有一瞬间，Mycroft居然觉得自己经管了多年无果的小混蛋傻有点可爱。顺着大腿内侧逐渐吻上去，舌尖深一下浅一下的刺入Sherlock已经湿透了的后穴。  
“嗯啊...Myc...可以了..”Sherlock终于趁着喘息的空档吐出一句完整的话  
抬起头对上自己弟弟充满水汽的眼睛开始装傻充愣“嗯？什么可以了？”  
很好，非常好，Sherlock默默在心里给他哥哥今天的表现打了80分，有情趣了嘛。不过要比骚，Mycroft是远远比不上Sherlock的。  
“可以让你的粗大的阴茎顶进我的后面了，oh brother，你看我已经为你湿成什么样了，进来嘛。”Sherlock抿了抿唇，歪着头看着Mycroft，好像是在主动邀请他操自己。  
前面的人低头看了一眼自己涨到发痛的下身，他恨不得现在就把面前那个不知下限不断挑逗的小混蛋翻过来，让他撅起屁股直接操进去。  
“把抽屉里的套子拿给我。”他凑上去在Sherlock薄薄的唇瓣上咬了一下。  
“不要。”皱眉眉头躲开继续撩“我要你直接进来，射在我里面。”  
要求还挺多，Mycroft心想，直接坐到办公桌的椅子上，朝着Sherlock挑挑眉“那想要自己来。”  
这老混蛋那里学的这些...Mycroft太了解自己了，深知自己也就打打嘴炮还行，要真来实际动作，马上就怂了。  
这么能让这个老混蛋得逞啊，Sherlock深吸一口气扶着Mycroft的肩膀慢慢跨坐上去  
“唔嗯...”两个人几乎同时发出呻吟  
太紧了，这小混蛋有又紧又软把自己咬的紧紧的，他几乎要控制不住了  
太大了，这老混蛋怎么怎么大？就光是这一下自己都要被他操哭出来了

Shelock骑在Mycroft身上不断地扭动自己的腰向他索要，Mycroft选的这个姿势很好，进入的很深。  
“嗯啊..嗯”在Mycroft的辅助下，顶到那个点，Sherlock忍不住仰起脖子呻吟出声，眼睛无意中瞥到挂在办公室墙上的一张女王的照片，从这个角度，她好像正盯着自己看。Sherlock把头埋在Mycroft脖子上笑出了声，同时又在心里给这场性爱加分，不错，很刺激，90分吧。  
“嗯？还能笑？”Mycroft不是很理解“看来是我的问题了。”  
坐在椅子上的政客直接站起来，吓得在他身上的Sherlock急急忙忙的环住他的脖子，脚腕勾住Mycroft的腰。“嗯啊...”随着体位的变化刺激发生变化，激的Sherlock一声轻吟“死胖子你干嘛呀！”  
“教你专注。”把他重新放回桌子上，抓住Sherlock的手腕压在桌子上，动作不再像一开始那样克制缓慢。重重的顶进去，每一下都顶到最深的处，再打着旋的抽出，九深一浅“嗯啊..啊..My..c..轻点..”突如其来的快感实在让人承受不住，Sherlock被压在下面整个人还被按在桌子上，只能随着Mycroft的动作颤抖，柔软的希望被操的幼弟人设也被他发挥的淋漓尽致。  
“你还记得我一开始和你说什么？”Mycroft低头含住Sherlock胸前的红果  
“嗯啊..嗯.你会让我哭着求我。”想都别想！  
“所以呢？”放慢速度看着他的眼睛，等他说出自己想听的话  
“所以你快点操我...”Sherlock不肯松口  
不肯说？Mycroft几乎停下动作，大手覆盖住Sherlock的铃口，拇指在顶端快速擦过去  
他居然能在这个时候停下？oh！可怕的自制力！后穴得不到满足痒的难受，Sherlock急了，真如Mycroft想要的那样，还带着软糯哭腔“求你..Myc..please...”  
“Good boy.”控制欲和占有欲都得到了合理的满足，Mycroft终于重新开始律动，同时抚弄着Sherlock的阴茎。两边同时的刺激，Sherlock有点招架不住了“嗯..你..慢点”真是，他被Mycroft操的连句完整的话都快说不出来了。  
”要慢点吗？可是，它把我吸得好紧...."Mycroft能感觉到里面的嫩肉开始剧烈的收缩把自己夹的紧紧的，这小混蛋真是要人命。  
呼吸开始变得越来越急促，粘腻的呻吟声一声比一声高，Sherlock挣开Mycroft压着他的手环上他的脖子，脸埋到他胸口。  
低头吻了吻Sherlock被汗水浸湿的黑色卷发，Mycroft开始进出的更凶，带粉色的嫩肉翻出来又狠狠地顶回去，每次都顶在最敏感的一点上。  
他要到了，他马上就要到了，Sherlock把Mycroft的脖子环的越来越紧“嗯啊...brother...再快一点。”  
大概是那个brother刺激到了Mycroft，终于在几个猛插之后蹭过Sherlock的前列腺闷哼一声射在他的后穴里。Sherlock几乎是哭着高潮的，整个人剧烈的颤抖瘫软在Mycroft怀里微微抽泣，很久才平复下来。

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”Mycroft低头亲亲筋疲力尽靠在他怀里的弟弟  
“嗯..为什么要给我这个？”Sherlock摆弄着手里的那只口红  
“因为我想见你。”说的理直气壮  
“是因为你想操我吧！”他抬起头看着他，思考一下“我想你了。”  
“嗯，我也是。”把他抱到更紧一点  
那就吻我吧


End file.
